Manny Horvitz
Munya "Manny The Butcher" Horvitz was a butcher and crime boss in Philadelphia, and later an associate of Nucky Thompson's in Atlantic City. He supplies liquor to speakeasies and restaurants. Manny is a ruthless murderer, responsible for the deaths of many characters throughout the series, including Angela Darmody. He is happily married and has a daughter. Horvitz is played by William Forsythe. Biography Season 2 Horvitz is buying liquor from longtime business associate Waxey Gordon but resents Gordon's high prices. He knows bootlegger Mickey Doyle and Doyle sets up a meeting between Horvitz and Jimmy Darmody. Darmody brings his disfigured associate Richard Harrow. Horvitz is initially shocked that Jimmy is so young but is impressed by Jimmy's manners and his efforts to learn a Yiddish greeting. Horvitz is also amused when Harrow explains away his wearing of a mask by saying that he put his nose where it didn't belong. Horvitz tells them he is fed up with Gordon's failure to deliver on promises made despite eight years of working together. He introduces them to his associate Herman Kaufman, who he calls Chayem. They negotiate an arrangement for Darmody to supply them with 100 cases of liquor per week initially at a cost of 50 dollars per case. Darmody insists the first 5000 dollar payment must be made in advance. Horvitz agrees to the terms but warns Darmody that he keeps the body parts of those who have tried to cross him in his freezer. Jimmy fails to deliver the promised shipment because his stock is all destroyed in a warehouse bombing orchestrated by his rival Nucky Thompson. ("What Does the Bee Do?") Jimmy spends memorial day recovering from the loss and dealing with his financial backers but mentions to his mother that Horvitz has been hassling him about the delivery. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Manny is surprised when he gets a message asking him to call Jimmy and does so. At his home Jimmy reads the paper while his son Tommy eats breakfast and his wife Angela Darmody answers the call. She mishears Manny’s nickname "Munya" as onions. Tommy interjects that he dislikes onions. Jimmy answers and warmly greets Manny. Jimmy asks his family to give him privacy and they leave the room. Jimmy’s tone alters as soon as they are gone; he suspects that Manny is dealing with Nucky after seeing Manny's associate Kaufmann on the boardwalk with Nucky. Jimmy asks Manny what he is doing. Manny does not understand and reminds Jimmy that he is still waiting for the long overdue shipment. Jimmy tells Manny that he saw one of his friends on the boardwalk. Manny refuses to get involved in guessing games and Jimmy gives Kaufman’s name. Manny asks Jimmy to state his certainty twice and then agrees to call him back. Manny captures Kaufman and tortures him before insisting that Jimmy come to Philadelphia. ("The Age of Reason") In Philadelphia Manny shows Jimmy down to the basement beneath Manny's butcher-shop. As they descend Manny makes small talk about wanting a career in show business after seeing Emma Thomashefsky at The Arch Street Theatre but being discouraged by his father. Manny concludes by saying he has no time for regret before showing Jimmy that he has Kaufman strung up by his feet in the meat locker. Jimmy blasphemes and Manny jokes that the Christian deity is not to be found in his store. Jimmy complains that Manny dragged him to Philadelphia for this and Manny repackages it as an invitation to hear what Kaufman has to say. Manny removes the gag from Kaufman’s mouth and Kaufman weakly asks for help. Manny admonishes Kaufman, saying that Jimmy cannot help because it is a problem between them. Manny describes knowing Kaufman as a boy. He then blames Kaufman getting ideas for their current situation. Manny instructs Kaufman to tell Jimmy about his ideas and slaps Kaufman when he hesitates. Kaufman admits working for Waxey Gordon. Manny calls Kaufman a spy and says that he cannot understand Kaufman’s thinking. Jimmy has Kaufman describe his involvement as a guard for a shipment of liquor that Nucky plans to land in Philadelphia as Manny sharpens a knife. Kaufman gives the location where the shipment will be brought ashore - Hawk Island Boatyard in Philadelphia. Jimmy asks why Nucky needs Waxey and Kaufman says for protection. Manny infers that the bootleggers are afraid of “us” meaning Jimmy and he. Jimmy balks at Manny’s use of the collective pronoun. Manny rhetorically asks Jimmy what is more valuable than information and states that they have obtained it here for free. He offers the knife to Jimmy. Jimmy refuses and Manny claims that he cannot touch Kaufman, explaining that Kaufman is injured and therefore Treyf (Yiddish, meaning not Kosher); his religion forbids killing him. Manny shrugs and says that everyone must live by rules. Jimmy goes to leave and Manny holds the knife handle against Jimmy's shoulder and suggests that he is feeling squeamish. Jimmy takes the knife and hands his hat to Manny, telling him to hold it. Jimmy walks behind Kaufman and cuts his throat. They use Kaufman's information to plan a hijacking. ("The Age of Reason") Four vehicles carry Nucky’s shipment out of Philadelphia in convoy. Meyer Lansky checks his watch in the lead vehicle. There is a bang followed by a hiss and Lansky’s driver pulls the car over. Lansky gets out and draws a handgun while the driver checks the flat tyre. Lucky Luciano and another man get out of trucks and run to the front, also with weapons in hand. Luciano asks what happened and the driver jokes that they are taking a coffee break. Lansky suggests that the flat might have been caused by a nail in the road. Luciano checks the tire and dismisses the suggestion. A volley of shots is fired from the woods off to the driver’s side of the convoy and Luciano’s man is hit. Luciano, Lansky and the driver take cover on the passenger side of the car and return fire. The firing stops and Jimmy calls out for Luciano’s group to drop their weapons. Luciano is shocked to recognise Jimmy’s voice and identifies himself. Jimmy and Manny, unaware of Arnold Rothstein’s involvement in Nucky’s deal with Waxey, are just as surprised to find the New Yorkers guarding Nucky’s liquor. Jimmy instructs Luciano to come out and promises not to shoot. The two groups face off in the road, weapons still pointed at one another. Luciano explains Rothstein’s deal with Nucky. Harrow expresses disbelief. Manny asks Jimmy what he wants to do. Lansky breaks the ensuing silence with a proposition. He calls the chance meeting another opportunity to partner up. Manny wants blood and sees the New Yorker's association with Waxey as reason enough to kill them. Jimmy advises that not all insults require a response. Manny reminds Jimmy of the $5000 debt between them. Jimmy asks the New Yorkers to advance the money and tells Manny that killing everyone is bad business. They agree to let the New Yorkers deliver the load as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Lansky calls the meeting kismet and states that Rothstein and Nucky’s time has passed. The driver, Nathan Klein, interjects claiming that Waxey’s time is not over. Manny sighs, says that they will worry about Waxey and shoots the driver in the head. ("The Age of Reason") Jimmy's other new allies convince him to assassinate Nucky with Manny's knowledge. Nucky survives the attempt. ("Peg of Old") Jimmy talks with his mother Gillian Darmody in The Commodore’s lounge. The butler, Langston, shows in Mickey and Manny and Jimmy and Gillian stand to greet them. Manny calls Jimmy “boychick” and then assumes that Gillian is Jimmy’s wife. Gillian corrects him and he admires her youthful appearance. She says that Jimmy warned her of Manny’s charm and Manny says that Jimmy is a good boy. Gillian says that she will leave them to their business and exits. Mickey’s eyes follow Gillian out of the room as he hands Manny a drink. Jimmy thumps Mickey and Manny raises a toast. They sit down and Manny wonders why he had to read about the assassination attempt against Nucky in the paper. Jimmy lies that he found out the same way and Mickey giggles into his glass. Manny asks if they are to pretend with one another like children and Jimmy points out that Manny continually refers to him as a boy. Manny counters that a man honours his commitments and reminds Jimmy of his failure to deliver, or reimburse him for, the shipment that he paid for. Jimmy claims he does not have the alcohol yet. Manny wonders how Jimmy can afford the house and Jimmy says that his father owns it. Manny stands and turns to look at the hunting trophies and Jimmy angrily gestures at Mickey, who raises a pacifying hand. Manny tells a story about a man who asked him to prepare a deer head as a trophy. Mickey wonders if deer are kosher, considering “Santey Claus” and his reindeer. The man had not killed the deer himself and was not interested in the meat that Manny offered to chop from the carcass. Manny believes that killing in order to brag to your friends is wrong. Jimmy tells Manny that he has eaten venison. Manny accuses Jimmy of hiding behind his father while he fired the shot. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Nucky agrees to surrender power in Atlantic City and retire from his position as Atlantic County Treasurer. Jimmy hosts a celebration dinner at Babette’s Supper Club. Nucky's traitorous brother Eli Thompson tries to initiate a private discussion with Jimmy but is interrupted by the arrival of Mickey and Manny. Mickey performs a mocking bow to Jimmy, calling him a king. Jimmy wonders why Manny is there and Manny says that he never misses a celebration. Eli again asks for a word and Jimmy puts him off. The aldermen call for a speech and the other guests join their urging. Jimmy obliges them and begins by recalling their last dinner together (in January 1920) and their subsequent dissatisfaction with Nucky’s leadership. Mickey interrupts with a joke about Nucky and Jimmy angrily silences him. He goes on to talk about his father’s vision for their city as a kingdom by the sea and his own vision to share the kingdom with its court. He says that the war is over and quotes Senator William Marcy “to the victor go the spoils.” Leander Cephas Whitlock offers a toast to “Prince James” and his long reign. A dancer beckons Jimmy to join her, another caresses his shoulder as he notices Manny watching him. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Dancers fill the floor at Babette’s as Mickey talks to Jimmy on the balcony above. Manny waves up at them from the dance floor; Jimmy fakes a smile back. Jimmy shouts down at Manny, inaudible over the music. Manny gestures to his ear and Mickey whispers something to Jimmy. Manny beckons Jimmy to come down, Jimmy says they will and then hoists Mickey over the balcony. Mickey crashes into a table directly in front of Manny. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Manny returns to Philadelphia and continues to harass Luciano and Lansky for payment. Jimmy refuses to pay Manny what he is owed and instead goes behind his back to meet with Waxey. He tells Waxey that Manny murdered Klein and Kaufman and gives Waxey permission to kill Manny. ("Battle of the Century") Horvitz counts cash in his closed shop on the Sabbath (July 2, 1921). A man knocks on the door and begs Manny to open for him claiming an emergency in Yiddish. Manny sighs and the man explains that he has burst pipes that have ruined his planned meal. Manny waves him away and tells him to go to the Polish butcher as they will be open in English. The man persists with his begging in Yiddish and Manny relents, complaining that it is the one day he has to himself. Manny opens the door and the would be customer runs off. Alfred Gordetsky emerges from around the corner with a sawn off shotgun. He fires and hits Manny in the left shoulder. Alfred tries to get into the store and Manny closes the door on his gun arm. Manny punches through the glass of his window and hauls Alfred into the shop. Alfred drops the gun and Manny pushes him onto a table. They struggle knocking over Manny’s good. Manny pushes Alfred away and pulls his cleaver from his butchers block. Alfred runs towards him and Manny chops down into his head. Alfred sinks back dead against the table, the cleaver stuck in his skull. Manny rifles through Alfred's pockets and finds a box of toothpicks from Heilig’s chop house on the Boardwalk in Atlantic City. ("Battle of the Century") Doyle goes looking for Manny at his home in Philadelphia on July 24, 1921. Manny has his shoulder bandaged and answers the door with a pistol in hand. He lets Doyle in and frisks him. Doyle is shocked and Manny explains that it is better to be safe than sorry. He invites Doyle to sit in his lounge. Doyle makes to sit in an armchair with an embroidered back but Manny tells Doyle that his wife would not allow it and points him to the sofa opposite. Manny also avoids the seat, sitting in a plainer armchair on the other side of the door, and observes that the two of them are walking wounded blaming their injuries on Jimmy. Doyle claims that Jimmy was not involved blaming the attack on Manny on Waxey. Manny removes the dressing from his shoulder and asks what Doyle has brought with him. Doyle unwraps a bottle of his reconstituted product and explains that he has $5000 worth to settle Jimmy’s debt. Manny comments that Jimmy has not come himself and Doyle explains that he is busy. Manny calls Jimmy a “macher” (Yiddish, meaning influential power broker) and tries the product, grimacing at the taste. He puts the bottle down and picks up the toothpick box he took from Albert Gordetsky’s corpse. He removes a pick which he uses to scrape debris from his wounded flesh and throws the box to Doyle and explains that it connects the assassin to Jimmy. Manny believes that Jimmy has only sent the liquor because the assassination attempt he arranged failed. Doyle says that Jimmy is just paying his debt and Manny quotes Shakespeare “He who dies pays all his debts.” Doyle mistakes the quote as something from the bible and reassures Manny that he no longer has to deal with Jimmy. Manny agrees to take the payback but then restrains Doyle when he goes to stand. He asks Doyle to tell him where he will find Jimmy for a quiet talk. Doyle says that he cannot because they are partners. Manny grabs Doyle’s neck brace and throttles him against the back of the sofa. Doyle asks what he is doing and Manny says that he is changing Doyle’s mind. ("Georgia Peaches") A man in a hat passes the window of Angela’s bedroom as she slumbers. The shower is running in the adjoining bathroom. Manny lets himself in through the front door, pistol in hand. He creeps back to the bedroom and covers Angela’s mouth with his hand, muffling her screams when she awakens. He lifts her from the bed and holds her in front of him as he aims at the bathroom door. Louise exits the bathroom and Manny shoots her in the chest and she collapses on the floor. He exclaims surprise at shooting Louise when he expected Jimmy; he drops Angela and she rushes to Louise’s side. He levels the gun at Angela and asks her if she is Jimmy’s wife. She confirms that she is and begs him to spare her, telling him that she has a child and that Jimmy can pay him if he wants money. He tells her that health is more important in life than money. He then tells her that Jimmy did “this” to her before shooting her in the head. He shoots each body once more in the head, sighs shakily and then exits. ("Georgia Peaches") Manny sits in the basement of a synagogue and drunkenly talks about his hometown, Odessa, Russia. He says that everyone was a crook with the smallest criminals stealing from one another. The middle men would profit from the activities of these nobodies but remained hungry for more and worried about keeping their position. Manny notes that it is easier to fall down than to climb up from the middle. He says that the biggest crooks did not have to do anything to profit and were treated with respect. Manny says that he sometimes awakens and thinks that he is still in Odessa, aged 12 with his life ahead of him, before realising that he is in America and has to make the best of it. His audience is Nucky Thompson, Mickey Doyle and Owen Sleater. Nucky listens intently while Mickey seems impatient. Nucky tells Manny that he understands that they have both had a troubled time recently. Mickey says that he has explained Manny’s situation to Nucky. Manny continues regardless, saying that he is forced to stay away from his home, family and business and is living like a beggar. Sleater says that this is bad luck and could have happened to anyone. Manny counters that his bad luck has a name; Waxey Gordon. Nucky interjects that he is a business partner of Waxey’s. Manny asks if Nucky is sure and Nucky wonders if Manny knows something that he does not. Manny obliquely says that the question answers itself. Nucky glances at Mickey who tells Manny that Nucky is a busy man. Manny counters that he might have better things to do. Mickey reminds him that he is hiding in the basement of a synagogue and instructs him not to waste Nucky’s time. Manny tells Nucky that Waxey is in business with Jimmy. Manny asks if they have something in common and Nucky allows that they might have. Manny asks Nucky to let them help each other and offers to exchange Jimmy for Waxey before beginning a partnership of their own. Nucky wonders how Manny will give Jimmy to him and notes that Manny does not appear to be in a condition to do anything. Manny offers that if Jimmy’s wife Angela could still talk she would say otherwise about him. Nucky is shocked at Manny brazenly referencing the murder of Angela and says that they have less in common than Manny thought. Manny looks at Mickey and reminds him that he said that Nucky was open to discussion. Mickey counters that he only promised to broker the meeting. Manny wonders if Nucky is too big a crook to be seen with him. Nucky jokes that the federal prosecutor thinks so but offers to consider Manny’s proposition. He says that Mickey will know how to get in touch and leaves with Sleater. Manny says that Nucky should be more careful with his reactions given that Nucky is headed to jail. Mickey notes that Nucky is not in jail yet. Manny states that Nucky would be nothing in Odessa. ("To the Lost") The rain lashes against the Atlantic City War Memorial, still under construction. Jimmy pulls up in front of the monument and Nucky and Owen get out of their vehicles to meet him. Owen is escorting Manny, whose wrists are seemingly bound together. Nucky greets Jimmy and Jimmy says nothing. Manny calls out that Jimmy can have his revenge as Eli sidle up behind Jimmy, shotgun in hand. Jimmy asks if that is what they are there for. Eli racks the gun and Jimmy turns around to look at him. Jimmy turns back to Nucky as Manny casts off the sham restraints. Owen walks over to frisk Jimmy and Eli calls out to check his boot. Jimmy says that he is unarmed and Owen confirms this. Jimmy tells Nucky that this is the only way they could have ended. Nucky disagrees, asserting that it was Jimmy’s choice. Jimmy shakes his head once and then says that he died in a trench, years back. He asks who is going to kill him. Nucky says that he will do it himself and draws a revolver from his jacket. He aims the weapon at Jimmy and Jimmy recounts his first kill. He says that he vomited for two days afterwards but did not even think about it the second time. Nucky calls him stupid and he urges Nucky to make himself calm. Nucky says that Jimmy had everything going for him and Jimmy urges him to breathe. Nucky straightens his arm and says that Jimmy had his whole life ahead of him. Jimmy says that Nucky will get through it and only needs to worry about running out of alcohol and company. Nucky’s hand shakes as Jimmy cautions him about being judged. Nucky fires, hitting Jimmy in the face and snapping his head back. Jimmy collapses backwards into the mud. Eli lowers his weapon and stares down at Jimmy. Jimmy splutters and coughs on the ground and Nucky steps alongside him. Jimmy bleeds from his right nostril, an entry wound below his left eye. Nucky says that Jimmy does not know him and never did. He aims the weapon again and says that he is not seeking forgiveness. He fires another shot into Jimmy’s head, killing him. Manny and Owen turn away as Nucky looks back at them, Eli holds his gaze and nods. The statue of a soldier stands over Jimmy’s corpse as the rain beats down on all of them. ("To the Lost") Season 3 Following the events of 1921, Manny relocates to Atlantic City and partners with Mickey Doyle, working for Nucky Thompson. On New Year's Eve Manny is interrogating Nate, a thief who stole from their warehouse. Manny is accompanied by Nucky, Mickey, and Owen Sleater. Nucky lulls Nate into a false sense of security and he names his accomplice Rowland Smith. Nucky then orders Manny to execute Nate. Manny admonishes "There are some people you do not steal from." He then shoots Nate in the head. Nucky and Owen stop by Doyle and Manny's still and inform Manny that they have located Smith hiding outside Philadelphia. Nucky orders Manny to find and kill him, leaving his body in the open as a warning. Manny isn't wild about the assignment because his wife Emma makes a nice dinner for New Year's. He agrees to do it after negotiating for his own operation. Manny vows that in three months he'll be lining Nucky's pockets with money. Sleater simply reminds him to make sure Smith is dead before tomorrow. Later that night Manny toasts the New Year with Emma and she tells him she's getting changed for bed. He retrieves his gun from its hiding place. As Manny prepares to leave Emma brings him a gift. It's "a new hat, for a new year." The car outside honks and Manny shouts that he's coming. He tells Emma not to wait up. Manny opens the door to Richard Harrow, who points a shotgun at Manny's head and fires squarely at his left eye. The blast blows out the socket and sprays blood all over the entrance. Manny's corpse tumbles back into the house as Emma screams. Harrow walks away, passing Manny's driver, who he has also killed with a shot to the head. Mickey lies about being behind the murder to intimidate his customers. Harrow finds out and forces Mickey to tell Nucky the truth. Harrow takes responsibility for the murder, telling Nucky that he did it to avenge Angela Darmody. The search for Rowland Smith is forgotten for several days until Nucky admonishes Owen for not reassigning Manny's work. Nucky ultimately kills Smith himself. Relationships Family *Emma Horvitz - Wife *Unnamed daughter Racketeering *Herman Kaufman - One-time protege, traitor (deceased) *Waxey Gordon - Nemesis, ex liquor supplier *Jimmy Darmody - Bootlegging associate, liquor supplier, traitor (deceased) *Richard Harrow - Bootlegging associate, murderer (deceased) *Mickey Doyle - Bootlegging associate, partner (deceased) *Meyer Lansky - Associate *Lucky Luciano - Associate *Nucky Thompson - Associate, Boss (deceased) *Eli Thompson - Associate *Owen Sleater - Associate (deceased) Victims *Nathan Klein - Murder victim, Philadelphia gangster in the employ of Waxey Gordon *Herman Kaufman - Ordered death, killed by Jimmy Darmody *Alfred Gordetsky - Murder victim, killed in self-defense, Philadelphia hitman, struck in the head with a meat cleaver while trying to kill Manny *Angela Darmody - Murder victim, Jimmy Darmody's wife, shot in the head for Jimmy ordering a hit on Manny *Louise - Murder victim, Angela's lover, shot in the chest after Manny mistakes her for being Jimmy *Nate Honig - Murder victim, Thief, shot in the head on orders from Nucky Thompson Trivia *Manny holds the distinction of being the first character to kill a series regular: Angela Darmody. *William Forsythe was conflicted about Manny killing Angela. Memorable Quotes *''"My pleasure? I got a daughter she's an angel. My wife, ah, her ankles got thick but I love her anyway. And Waxey Gordon is a cocksuckin' piece of shit."'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"He's a greedy prick with his hand in my ass pocket where my wallet should be"'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"Stick it right up Waxey's tuccus"'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"Just so we're clear my ice box is filled with pieces of fellas who tried to fuck me over"'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"Boychik." (repeated line) *"We all got to live by rules."'' *''"The most important thing in life, darling? Your health. Your husband did this to you."'' ("Georgia Peaches") *''"Odessa. Now there's a city for you. Everyone's a crook. Little crooks take from who they can. Nobodies stealing from nobodies. Then the middle man. How many nobodies does it take to feed him? Seven? Ten? The middle man is always hungry, always worried. Because from the middle it's easier to fall down than to climb up. But the big crooks- the machers ''in Odessa... the big crook does nothing. Drink coirvois. Eat roast chicken, fish soup. Stroll with some cute little tsatske along Deribasovskya street. Everybody tips their hat. The big crook in Odessa-he's somebody. I wake up sometimes and I think I'm still there twelve years old, my whole life ahead of me. But then I realize I'm in America. That world is gone. And you have to make the best of it." ''("To the Lost") *(On Nucky Thompson) ''"He would be nothing in Odessa." *''"There are some people you do not steal from." ''("Resolution") Appearances Category:Catering Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Jewish people Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Philadelphia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salespersons Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3